


The Wilds

by DeerlyQueery



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Probably ooc, Scourge Reborn, Set After Books, Tiny gets another chance to be good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerlyQueery/pseuds/DeerlyQueery
Summary: As his life flashed before his eyes, Scourge's only regret was that it had to end this way. The darkness swallowed him. A light sliced through the darkness and warmth surrounded him, along with the mewls and purrs of cats around him. He was reborn.REMAKE OF SECOND CHANCES





	1. StarClan

        Rain poured down across a darkened field. The sounds of battle rang through the air, blending with the sound of rain hitting the ground. Two cats were locked in battle, rolling across the wet ground clawing and biting, one of them trying to kill. Tufts of black and ginger fur were clawed away from both cats before they broke apart, panting heavily but standing strong. Both were bleeding from multiple wounds across their bodies. Icy eyes met green eyes before the smaller black tom lunged with a snarl. The ginger tom met the attack with a hiss, sinking his fangs into the black cat's throat and causing him to sputter and struggle. His claws scrambled at the larger cat, fear entering his blue eyes as he choked on his own blood which ran down his chest to coat his black fur red. The searing pain took over until spots entered the tom's vision and the world went dark.

        The pain faded, coldness lapped at his fur like the ice in his veins. His fur was dried, like no blood or rain had touched it. The tom blinked a few times, looking around in confusion. He felt like he was floating in an ocean of blackness, cold and numb. It seemed like an eternity, floating in the endless void, unable to move or make a sound. When he felt like insanity was taking over his mind, a sliver of light pierced the dark veil that surrounded him. He squinted, paws starting to move as the weight that froze them seemed to lift. Free from paralysis, the tom ran for the light. As he got closer, the light grew and grew until he was running through a lush forest. His paws faltered and he skidded to a halt, looking around with wide eyes.

        "Welcome, Scourge." A soft cat's voice made the small tom whip around to face them, seeing a sleek tabby she-cat smiling kindly at him. Scourge's tail flicked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

        "Who are you? Where am I?" He asked, looking around again. The scent of prey was everywhere, like there was hundreds to hunt just hidden within the green underbrush.

        The she-cat mrowed in amusement and stepped over, tail swishing across the ground. "You're here because I didn't wish to see you trapped any longer. You may not believe in this place but no cat should remain between worlds forever."

        Scourge's ears pricked and he regarded the cat curiously. Her fur sparkled like there were stars weaved into it and he stiffened slightly, meeting her kind blue eyes. "Is this... StarClan?" He asked, ears pinned back. The nod he was given made him shaky. Those Clan cats were right. That Firestar had come back from the dead with one of his nine lives. "Why am I here?" He finally asked, having been told by Tigerstar that the good cats ended up in StarClan. At the time he had shrugged it off as just stories to scare kits. 

        The tabby sighed, looking to the bright sky. "You weren't always a killer, Scourge. You were driven to survive by a cruel world and went too far." Her words made Scourge bristle and he hissed, claws unsheathing. Only then did he notice he didn't have the dog teeth to cover his claws or the collar studded with claws and teeth. 

        "How do you know that?" He demanded and the she-cat only purred with amusement.

        "Patience, Scourge. With time you will find out. For now feel free to hunt or explore while we discuss your fate." She said before turning and walking into the underbrush.

        Scourge quickly ran after her. "What do you mean, my fate?!" He called but the tabby was gone. He looked around quickly, wary of this new world. It was so calm, so perfect. He could hear prey everywhere scuttling around. Though he felt no hunger, the idea of eating after so long in the darkness doing nothing made his mouth water.

        The tom crouched low, slinking through the underbrush. Ahead he spotted a mouse grooming itself. His tail flicked, haunches rocked, and he tensed to pounce. Before he could move, however, a ginger shape flashed past him and the mouse was dead. He hissed, tail lashing, but stiffened as he recognized the tom who had taken his kill. Green eyes turned to meet blue and they both stood still, watching.

        Finally, Firestar moved to face the smaller tom and sit, dropping the mouse. "I'd heard you'd been brought here by Thornfur. I didn't think she would do it." He said calmly but his eyes flashed with nervousness.

        Scourge slowly stood from his hunting crouch, tail flicking and wary. "How are you here? You didn't die in the battle." He hissed and Firestar blinked in surprise.

        "The battle? Scourge, that was many _many_ moons ago!" The ginger tom exclaimed.

        Scourge's ears pinned back, eyes widening. "But it was only... Was it really? It can't have been that long!" He argued, hackles raising.

        Firestar shook his head, tail flicking. "I'm sorry, Scourge, but it was." He said firmly.

        Scourge growled, turning and running despite Firestar's protesting calls. It only felt like he'd been in the darkness for a few moons, not that long. It can't be true. Scourge felt dread coursing through him. The bright forest now seemed scorching and suffocating. He longed for the simple cold void that he'd gotten used to. There was nobody but himself and his thoughts in there.

        As he ran, he noticed the forest growing darker. The bright sunlight seemed to fade until there was nothing above but an inky black sky. The trees twisted and writhed around him, covered in large glowing mushrooms that were the light force for this place. The tom slowed to a stop, looking around in confusion. This didn't look like StarClan and Tigerstar had mentioned nothing of another place. His fur prickled, feeling heavy with a thin fog that covered the ground. His tail flicked. He could feel eyes on him and then he looked fast enough he could see a few pairs of gleaming eyes hiding in the dark bushes and shadows.

        Before Scourge could say anything to the hiding cats, he heard a voice behind him calling his name. He looked, seeing the tabby from earlier on the brighter side of the forest. As though in protest voices rose around him that made his fur stand on end, fear drumming through his veins. The voices promised power, adoration, anything he wished. He ran.

        The she-cat's tail flicked in surprise and she smiled brightly as he ran up to her, nervousness obvious on his eyes from that encounter. She purred lightly. "Seems you can go back." She said, touching her nose to his head. 

        Pain shot through Scourge none like he'd ever felt before and the forest around him melted away to the inky void he'd known. This time the void lasted only a heartbeat and calming warmth flowed through his body. His eyes remained closed, unable to open them no matter how hard he tried. The tom squirmed, mewing in complaint and hearing a muffled purr above him. Soft licks covered him and he slowly relaxed into the comforting feeling, succumbing to the darkness and falling asleep.


	2. Beginning

        The next time Scourge was able to open his eyes he felt small, weak, and confused. He blinked his blurry eyes to clear them and looked around, tail flicking, stiffening as he saw the shapes of other cats around him. In the darkness he couldn't make out any coat colors and the small bit of dawn light that streamed into the den were barely helpful. Scourge slowly sat up and looked down at himself, seeing his usual black fur and white paw but his fur, usually sleek and cleaned, was ruffled and fluffy. He ran a curious paw down it and was surprised by how soft it was.

        A cat stirred beside Scourge and he quickly looked up to see bright green eyes looking down at him. Either he was small or the cat was huge. The she-cat purred lightly and licked his head, making him mrow in complaint and pull away.

        "Hey-!" He protested, tail lashing. The she-cat chuffed with amusement and pulled him against her, holding him still as she groomed his fur.

        "Is that any way to talk to your mother?" She teased, making Scourge pause, confused. Then it hit him. He was small, weak, fluffy, and some StarClan cat sent him here. He was back in the world as a kit. But the question of where exactly he was still remained. 

        "Let me go! I want to go outside!" He insisted, making his 'mother' chuckle.

        "Adventurous, are we? Alright, just stay in camp and out of trouble." She said and Scourge nodded, slipping out of the nursery.

        He was met with bright dawn light that forced him to squint and the chilly air of Leaf Fall, making him fluff out his fur against the cold. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the light, and looked around with ears pricked. The first thing he noticed was the high circular walls all around him that seemed cut straight from the stone. Early rising cats lay around eating and sharing tongues or preparing for a patrol, a fluffy calico talking to them before they headed out. 

        Scourge quietly slipped over, thanking his small size for the advantage of not being seen. A large grey and white tom approached the calico, thick fur sleek against the soft breeze blowing into the camp. "Poppytail, how are hunting patrols looking? We need to stock up as best we can before Leaf-bare hits." The tom asked, sitting beside her.

        Poppytail sighed and sat too, tail wrapping around her paws. "ShadowClan has been scented closer to the border so I've sent out an extra patrol that way instead. If nothing is found I'll be going out with a dusk hunting patrol tonight, Stonestar." She explained and Stonestar nodded his approval.

        "ShadowClan will be sorry if they think they can take our prey." Said Stonestar which, judging by the name, Scourge came to the conclusion that this was the leader of the Clan.

        The kit shook his head, not understanding why they would change their names so much, but shrugged it off and slipped towards the entrance to the camp. A cat stepping in front of him to block his way brought him to a halt and he looked up to meet Poppytail's amused blue eyes. 

        "Seems ThunderClan's newest kit is already ready to go on patrol." She purred and Scourge hissed with annoyance, Stonestar coming over to join her, smiling.

        "Oh my, how scary! Ready for a fight too it seems." He chuffed. "Sorry, Silverkit. You won't be leaving camp for another 6 moons." Scourge's ears pricked, tail flicking. His name was Silverkit now? He wasn't even silver! His 'mother' must be as crazy as a Twoleg.

        "Well why can't I leave? Shouldn't I be learning how to hunt and fight?" He questioned since in BloodClan your mother would train you as soon as possible.

        Stonestar shook his head with an amused purr. "Not until you're 6 moons old! Until then back to your mother with you." He said, nudging Scourge towards the nursery. 

        The kit hissed but obliged, heading back to the nursery where his mother met him with a purr. "There you are! Enjoy your time in camp?" She asked, green eyes glimmering proudly.

        Scourge huffed and sat down. "I guess. It's better than being cooped up in here." 

        His mother rolled her eyes, tail flicking across his nose. An older she-cat with long tortoiseshell fur looked over from her grooming. "Scrap nearly died and now he's running around ready to be a warrior already, eh? I should have expected that from your kit Hawkfur." She teased, making Scourge's mother swat at her playfully. 

        "Oh, hush Dappleclaw! For all you know your kits will be much more hyper! They're wriggling enough in there as is!" She retorted.

        Scourge stopped paying attention to their banter, blinking a few times from surprise. He'd nearly died? Was it when that StarClan cat sent him here or after he fell asleep again? Was his second chance nearly over as soon as it had begun? He shook his head and curled up against his mother's belly, tail flicking. Worrying over things of the past would do him no good. He would have to focus on the future and what this chance was meant for. Hawkfur looked down at him and curled her tail around his small frame.

        "You're cold, Silverkit. Warm up and rest." She purred, licking his head. 

        Scourge, however, didn't feel the cold she was talking about. He felt it inside, where it burned and festered in his belly and coursed through his veins. His death had only made the cold worse where it felt like he would turn to ice at any moment. He glanced up at his mother who held kindness but a hint of worry in her eyes for the life of her runty kit. "Why did you name me Silverkit?" Scourge asked to change the subject.

        His mother frowned and looked towards the light streaming into the shadowy den, a sad look in her eyes. "Well, after you were born we didn't know if you would make it. Your siblings hadn't. When you stopped breathing I prayed to Silverpelt and StarClan that they wouldn't take you away. That they'd let me keep one of my kits. And they did." She nuzzled him, curling up around him. "They didn't take you away so I named you Silverkit, after the band of stars in the night sky that stretch on as far as the eye can see and who let me keep my kit." She purred, grooming her only kit lovingly. Scourge looked towards the entrance of the den, ears pricked. Named after the stars in the sky and the mercy they granted. He found he didn't mind the name Silverkit as much as he had earlier.


	3. Omens

        The sun hung high above, casting warm light across a snow-covered forest. Silverkit stood beside the nursery, looking up to the clear blue sky. His tail flicked, the warming air bringing the scent of new life and a return of Newleaf. He had been in ThunderClan for nearly 6 moons now. He was due to apprenticeship at any time. His ears pricked, a chill wind blowing into the camp. His hackles raised and he stood quickly, looking towards the entrance to camp. Something felt wrong. The cold wind blew in clouds to cover the blue sky and muffle the sunlight that had streamed into camp only moments before. Silverkit's ears pricked, a whisper in the wind making his claws slide out and dig into the ground. There was a rustling at the entrance to the camp. His ears pinned back as the whispers grew to yowls, the terror in the cries making his ears ring. Two warriors stepped through the thorn tunnel, fur gleaming wet with blood. Their eyes locked onto Silverkit. A cold fear shot through his small body, the wind filled with shrieks swirled around him, then he blinked. The cats were gone. The wind was silent. The sun shone bright above in a clear blue sky.

        Silverkit gulped and looked around quickly, eyes wide. The camp was bustling about like normal, cats going out to hunt or returning on patrol. Nobody else had seen the strange vision that had left the kit trembling. He blinked a few times and sat back down, licking his fur quickly. He must be tired is all. Waking nightmares like that had happened to him before in his previous life at times when he hadn't been able to sleep well. A summoning call from across the clearing made him look up, ears pricked, seeing Stonestar standing on the Highledge looking out across his Clan. The leader's eyes stopped on Silverkit and his tail flicked, beckoning the small black tom over. 

        Silverkit hesitated, tail flicking nervously, before he stepped forward and stood beneath the Highledge. His paws tingled and his whiskers trembled, excitement prickling under his fur like restrained electricity. He was finally getting out of this camp! He was going to be an apprentice and have some freedom!

        "With ShadowClan pressing our borders more and more from this last Leaf-bare ThunderClan is in need of more warriors. Silverkit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Sparrowfrost. I hope Sparrowfrost will pass down all she knows on to you." Silverpaw looked to the black and orange she-cat. She stepped forward to stand beside Silverpaw, an excited gleam in her eyes. She was often impulsive and outspoken, someone Silverpaw hadn't interacted with much during his time in camp. He'd heard rumors that she used to be a kittypet but he didn't know of any proof to that. Sparrowfrost refused to speak about about it. 

        "Sparrowfrost **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Hawkfur, and you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be the mentor of Silverpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Silverpaw." Sparrowfrost nodded, smiling brightly. She looked down to Silverpaw who met her amber eyes with head tilted before leaning up and touching noses.

        The Clan chanted around them, calling out the new apprentice's name. Silverkit stood tall and went to stand beside his new mentor with the other cats. The wind kicked up again, whipping away the cheers of the other cats with a cold blast. Silverpaw looked to the sky, a quiet tension falling across the camp. Something was coming.

 

        The chill remained across the lake throughout the day, rustling through the bare trees. Silverpaw stalked slowly across the frosty ground near the ShadowClan border, jaws parted to follow the scent of mouse. The new apprentice had been brought out to hunt, his mentor wanting to see what he knew. The small tom silently slipped towards the scent, ears pricked and eyes sharp for movement. There was a flick through the grass and Silverpaw paused, whiskers twitching. A mouse poked its head out from the grass, looking around cautiously. Silverpaw crept forward, muscles bunching to pounce, but he stiffened and stopped as the mouse looked straight at him. It stood perfectly still, glittering black eyes locked with his own. Heartbeats passed, Silverpaw's tail starting to tremble. He couldn't move. He couldn't look away. He felt paralyzed like when the darkness had gripped him after his death. Blood began to drip from the mouse's mouth and it collapsed, twitching violently. Silverpaw, freed from whatever spell had held him, jerked away with a startled yowl of fear. 

        Sparrowfrost ran over, claws unsheathed and ready for a fight. "Silverpaw?? What's wrong?!" Silverpaw said nothing, staring at the mouse that had gone still. His trembling wouldn't stop. The cold seemed overwhelming, coursing from his ears to his claws. He thought he was going mad. Sparrowfrost looked between her terrified apprentice and the dead mouse ina small pool of blood. She picked up the mouse by the tail and nudged Silverpaw, making him blink a few times and slowly snap out of his fear. "Let's get you to Badgerdawn." She said gently around the mouse.

        Silverpaw simply nodded, feeling numb and drained. He was led back into the camp and to the medicine den, grateful for his mentor's care. Badgerdawn looked up from sorting herbs, curious and concerned. Seeing the worry on Sparrowfrost's face she hurried over as the warrior set down the mouse. 

        "Something happened to Silverpaw. He yowled and I found this mouse dead in a pool of its blood and him trembling staring at it." She explained and Badgerdawn had Silverpaw sit, the apprentice's gaze lowered as he processed what had happened. The vision replayed in his mind over and over but it remained unclear what or why it had happened. 

        "I'll handle him, Sparrowfrost." The black and white medicine cat said dismissively, sitting Silverpaw down in a nest. She looked into the apprentice's eyes seriously, dark green eyes narrowed. "Silverpaw. What did you see?" She asked, voice quiet but firm. Silverpaw hesitated, looking at the mouse quietly for a few moments. 

        "The mouse... I was hunting it and it just stopped. It looked me in the eyes. It started to convulse and blood came from its mouth until it died." The apprentice explained, tail flicking. Badgerdawn looked at the mouse, ears pinned back and a glimmer of worry in her eyes.

        "This can't be a good sign..." She sighed, shaking her head. "You just rest now, alright? We'll discuss this more later."

        Silverpaw nodded, curling up to sleep. Before he could drift off a yowl of grief split the air and he sat up quickly, ears pricked. He pushed his way out of the medicine den to find a warrior entering camp, covered in blood and wounds. He dragged with him the limp body of another warrior, the smaller brown fur wet with blood. He stiffened, watching with wide eyes. The wounded cats were brought to the medicine den, outraged cats recognizing the scent of ShadowClan all over the two. It wasn't the scent of death that came from the limp cat the tom had tried desperately to save that had caused Silverpaw to freeze up. It was that he recognized the dead warrior as Mousewhisker. Badgerdawn looked at him with gleaming eyes full of grief and knowledge. She understood too. The mouse had been a warning.


	4. Changes

        It was the day after Mousewhisker's death. The Clan was still reeling from the loss and tensions were high as cats clamored for revenge against ShadowClan. Silverpaw sat silently by the tunnel into camp, waiting for his mentor to return from patrol. Since the attack Stonestar had made it clear that no apprentices were to go near the ShadowClan border, patrol or otherwise. This did nothing to calm the small tom, however. Being stuck in camp like this was making his paws fall asleep and the stillness was no help to the coldness he seemed to feel more since the strange vision of the two blood-covered enemies. He was still unsure about telling Badgerdawn about it.

        Silverpaw looked up, ear flicking, as he felt the gaze of said cat on him. The she-cat watched him intently, green eyes unblinking and almost waiting. The tom couldn't suppress a shiver, hackles raising slightly. The medicine cat looked away as Stonestar approached her and the two sat talking close together, voices urgent. Silverpaw strained to hear, ears pricked, but was too far to hear anything of value. 

        The apprentice looked up, tail flicking, as the patrol returned to camp. They looked unscathed. ShadowClan hadn't attacked again yet. With the group was Sparrowfrost and Silverpaw quickly stood, ready to head out, but his mentor walked past him and straight over to Stonestar. He hissed lightly with annoyance, tail lashing. What was taking them so long? It felt like he had ants in his fur from being cooped up! He'd already had to endure 6 moons of it. Finally the group of three stood and Stonestar leaped onto the Highledge.

        "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" The tom called. Cats came from their dens curiously and a group returning from a hunting patrol dropped off their catches before joining the crowd. Silverpaw tilted his head, tail flicking, before he went and sat with the other apprentices.

        Badgerdawn stepped forward, standing beneath the Highledge to address the cats, and one of Silverpaw's ears pinned back as she gave him a strange look. "Cats of ThunderClan! StarClan has sent to me a sign." The she-cat began, lifting a paw to reveal a smooth dark stone with small white spots painted across it. Silverpaw gulped, fur prickling. It resembled Silverpelt on clear nights. "I'm getting old. I'm in need of an apprentice and StarClan has chosen Silverpaw!" She said, locking eyes with the tom who cringed at the thought. Helping sick cats? Why would he be chosen for that? If a cat was sick it was weak and should die! Badgerdawn's eyes flashed, making Silverpaw's ears pinned back. It was like she could read his mind.

        Stonestar nodded, looking to Silverpaw with much calmer blue eyes. "It seems as though StarClan has spoken. Will you accept, Silverpaw?" He asked. The apprentice bit back a growl, eyes narrowed. Why should he obey some stupid dead cats? Then again those stupid dead cats had brought him here. He sighed after a few heartbeats and nodded, head lowered. "Then step forward." Stonestar said with an approving flick of his ear. Though frustrated that he'd have to suffer through taking care of weak cats Silverpaw stepped forward, icy eyes glaring at the ground. He glanced to Sparrowfrost who looked away guiltily. "I call upon my Warrior ancestors to give this Apprentice a new mentor. Silverpaw, you have been given a great duty by StarClan. I know you will make them proud. Your new mentor will be Badgerdawn. At the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other Medicine Cats."  Stonestar finished and Silverpaw stepped up to his new mentor, eyes narrowed and burning with anger. The cold he felt seemed to boil within him. The medicine cat simply smiled and touched noses before turning away and heading back to the medicine den. As the Clan called out his name Silverpaw had to wonder; What were her motives?

 

        "No, no, no! Chervil is for bellyaches and infections! Coltsfoot is to ease breathing or to soften cracked pads!" Badgerdawn hissed with exasperation at Silverpaw. Her apprentice growled, tail lashing.

        "It's not my fault there's so many herbs to learn! I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I'm leaving!" He spat and stormed out of the medicine cat's den despite Badgerdawn's protests. He had been learning the herbs and uses for days now. He knew it all like the back of his paw with the sunrise to sunset training Badgerdawn was giving him but it was frustrating being around her for so long when she was constantly hovering and correcting every little mistake. He'd begun failing on purpose in order to leave early.

        Quietly Silverpaw slipped out of camp, the fresh breath of woodland air making him sigh in relief and relax. The camp was getting too stuffy. The only time he was able to leave was when Badgerdawn was with him collecting herbs. He stopped and sniffed the air, jaws parting to catch the scent of prey. His claws flexed and he crouched low as the scent of rabbit reached him. Slowly he crept up on the creature, peeking through the brush and seeing it nibbling on grass just ahead where the trees thinned and gave way to open land. By the strong scent ahead the rabbit was over the WindClan border. They wouldn't miss one little meal.

        The tom's paw steps were silent as he crept up on the unaware prey, muscles bunching as he prepared to pounce. He leaped out of the bushes, the rabbit darting away as Silverpaw gave chase out onto the open moor. When he was a whisker-length from catching it a weight barreled into his side and knocked him down. The apprentice hissed with surprise and writhed away, standing to face his attacked only to be met by fiery ginger fur and narrowed green eyes.

        "Firestar-?" Silverpaw exclaimed, taking a step back, and the other cat's fierce expression turned to one of confusion.

        "What? I'm not Firestar. He's dead." The cat said, ears flicking.

        Silverpaw blinked in confusion, looking over the ginger cat, noticing now that they looked much younger than Firestar, around his own age he guessed. He shook himself of his surprise and stood tall, hissing. "Why did you stop me from getting that rabbit?" He demanded and the young cat growled back, claws unsheathed.

        "You're on WindClan territory, that's our rabbit! Now get lost before I claw your ears off!" They threatened and Silverpaw spat angrily, crouching low in an attack stance.

        "I've been cooped up in camp for over 6 moons! I'm not letting some stupid WindClan apprentice ruin my free time!" He snapped and pounced, knocking the fiery cat over.

        The two became locked in combat, both getting in good scratches and bites of their enemies. Silverpaw felt one stinging claw mark rake across his muzzle and he reared back, shaking blood from his face. Taking their chance the WindClan cat leaped into Silverpaw's exposed belly, knocking over the smaller tom and pinning him down. Silverpaw hissed and struggled as the other apprentice bit hard into his shoulder but was unable to get away. Swallowing his shame the black tom mrowed with defeat.

        "I yield! Let me go!" He said and the ginger cat let him go, getting off and standing victorious with some scratches across their smooth flank. Silverpaw stood and shook himself, glaring indignantly. "I will admit... You're a good fighter. What's your name?" He asked curiously and the WindClan cat grinned.

        "My name's Emberpaw, and don't you forget it!" They said with a wink before turning and running off onto the moor. Silverpaw watched them leave, curiosity piqued. But that could wait. He needed to fix up his wounds and think of an excuse as to where he got them.


	5. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. College and depression mix into no motivation. But hey, enjoy a long and intense chapter!

        Silverpaw sat by the camp entrance, ears pricked and watching the darkening sky. Tonight was the full moon and his first journey to the gathering of all four Clans. Stonestar seemed agitated as he came over, the cats around them in the party standing to leave. With a flick of their leader's tail they were bounding through the forest, staying by the lake. Silverpaw stayed near the back of the group, feeling the tension in the other cats around him. This would be the night they confronted ShadowClan about the death of Mousewhisker and the invasion of their territory. The cats around him buzzed with energy but Stonestar was silent, leading the cats with narrowed eyes and unwavering steps. It was almost like the cats were going into battle and Silverpaw's whiskers twitched. He wouldn't mind a fight. He looked up to the moon shining bright above, reflecting off the coats of the cats ahead of him. He felt a coldness creeping into his paws and he slowed, stride wavering before he stopped. The silver glinted along the cats, moving like a wave through the night. His fur pricked, claws unsheathing and digging into the ground. A pressure weighed down on his chest, the sound of the waves lapping at the shore growing to a roaring waterfall against his eardrums. The sky began to grow dark as heavy cloud rolled in though the moon continued to shine through a gap, keeping light across the area. A press against his side made him blink and quickly look over, seeing a concerned Badgerdawn nudging him.

        "Silverpaw? Are you alright?" She asked, ears pricked and staring into her apprentice's icy eyes.

        Silverpaw shook himself and took a breath, quickly nodding. "I'm fine! Just watching the sky." He said, setting a brisk pace to catch up with the group who had reached the fallen tree bridge. The water lapped at the slick wood and some cats hissed with annoyance as they got wet from the splashing water.

        Badgerdawn's tail flicked as she jumped up, looking down into the water. "I hope the water hasn't risen too high. I don't want to wade through mud the whole time." She mrowed with amusement, heading across the slick trunk with confidence.

        Silverpaw shook his head and jumped up after the last of the ThunderClan cats started across, his claws digging into the wood and tail waving to keep his balance. These Clan cats were insane crossing this every moon. He started walking with careful steps, the water on the log making it worse and he instinctively dug his claws in more. Once on the far side he jumped down, heading into the small clearing of the island. A light rain had started falling and he fluffed up his fur to keep out the cold. 

        As Silverpaw entered the clearing he paused and looked around at the throng of cats, noticing the ThunderClan cats mingling with RiverClan and WindClan but spitting at or ignoring any ShadowClan cats. The ShadowClan cats did the same. Silverpaw tilted his head and his eyes narrowed as he noticed only warriors and not many among the ShadowClan group. It seemed odd but he shook it off and slipped into the large group of cats, unconsciously looking for a fiery WindClan apprentice and seeing them in a smaller group of apprentices at the edge of the clearing. His paws led him over on his own accord but before he could say anything Stonestar yowled from on a higher branch on the oak tree and a gesture from Badgerdawn to her apprentice made him sigh but join her by the roots of the tree along with the medicine cats of the other Clans. He noticed that one of them, a dark gray and brown tom, had his head lowered. He smelled like ShadowClan. 

        Silverpaw looked up as the leaders started the gathering. The WindClan leader, a lithe brown she-cat, stood first. "WindClan is doing well. The recent rains have caused some rabbit warrens to flood but there remains plenty of prey escaping above ground. We also have two new apprentices, Emberpaw and Rootpaw!" The cats around Silverpaw called out the two new apprentices names and the tom noticed the two WindClan apprenticed sitting together nearby. Emberpaw had his chest puffed out proudly while the tanner cinnamon tom Rootpaw simply smiled, tail raised. 

        Another leader, a tortoiseshell tom, nodded and stood as the WindClan leader sat back down. "Congratulations, Harestar. RiverClan is also finding plenty of food in the lake and rivers. The higher water hasn't come close enough to reach our camp and the kits are certainly enjoying the muddy areas." The crowd purred with amusement before the leader sat and the ShadowClan cat, a shaggy dark tabby she-cat, stood and regarded the cats with narrowed amber eyes.

        "Cats of the Clans! Sadly, our previous leader Pinestar lost his last life this last claw moon defending his Clan from a fox. I, Thornstar, have traveled to the Moonpool and received my nine lives from StarClan. With Pinestar's passing, however, comes a new age for ShadowClan." She said and the ShadowClan warriors yowled their agreement, the other cats around them exchanging worried looks. Stonestar stood and hissed at Thornstar, tail lashing.

        "And does this new age involve killing my clanmates and invading our territory?" He demanded and Thornstar's hackles raised, spitting at the gray tom. 

        "How dare you accuse my warriors of breaking the Code! We would never stoop so low!" She retorted. Silverpaw stood, the ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats in the crowd hissing and glaring at each other while the cats of the other two Clans moved away and exchanged skeptical looks, not knowing which Clan to believe. Lightning flashed above, illuminating the group of cats, and thunder boomed shorty after.

        Thornstar hissed and flashed her claws at Stonestar, the clouds bursting and sending rain pouring down on the cats. The clouds shrouded the moon, plunging the clearing into darkness, and Harestar jumped to her paws with a yowl. "StarClan is angry! This must stop before a fight breaks out!" She demanded but Thornstar met her words with a glare, tail lashing.

        "I will not allow this rat to accuse my Clan of breaking the code and invading their worthless territory!" She hissed, fur flattened from the unrelenting rain.

        Silverpaw looked to the sky, rain soaking into his skin. This wouldn't be good if it continued. He felt a rumbling beneath his paws and dug his claws into the ground but nobody else seemed to notice anything. His tail lashed and he felt an icy fear creeping into his bones. As the two leaders spat at each other, the other two unsuccessfully trying to stop the fighting, Silverpaw couldn't take it anymore. He clawed his way up the tree to stand above the four leaders, hackles raised and feeling a looming presence approaching. 

        "Stop arguing, we need to get out of here! Something's coming!" He yowled, the crowd and leaders silenced from surprised. Thornstar's eyes narrowed and she growled at the apprentice that dare stand where only leaders could. Before she could lash out at Silverpaw, however, the panicked yowls of the cats in the clearing rose up as the ground became covered in rising water. The leaders quickly jumped down and rushed to get their clanmates off of the flooding island and Silverpaw jumped down to join his Clan, water up to his belly. 

        The swarm of cats trying to escape the island felt suffocating and the small tom struggled to make his way out. In the rush he was shoved into another cat who hissed with annoyance.

        "Watch it!" They snapped and Silverpaw looked up to see the fiery apprentice Emberpaw. The medicine cat scoffed and approached the edge of the rough waters, tail lashing.

        "Hard to avoid cats in this mess." He pointed out, watching as the first cats reached the other side and ran to escape the water. It was going too slow to keep up with the unrelenting ran that fell from above. He hissed and turned to the other apprentice. "We need to get into the tall trees! As high as possible!" He said and Emberpaw gave a surprised and confused look. 

        "What? Why? We'll just get across the log!" He said and Silverpaw shook his head, feeling the water lapping at his back with the waves. 

        "There's no time! Tell the others to climb!" He hissed and waded into the crowd, finding Stonestar helping an elder onto the tree bridge. He hoped the WindClan apprentice would listen to his order. "Stonestar! The water's rising too fast! We need to get into the trees!" He called and Stonestar looked to the apprentice, nearly up to his neck. The waterlogged leader nodded after a moment, turning to the remaining cats. They were a mix of the Clans, the elders queens and youngest already across to safety.

        "You heard him! To the trees!" He yowled and the remaining ThunderClan cats broke away from the group, clawing their ways high into the trees. With a call from Harestar the WindClan cats followed suit.

        Silverpaw scrambled up the oak tree to the highest branches that broke out over the rest of the trees, seeing the lake swelled black and churning violently. Not even RiverClan could swim in that. He climbed back down some, seeing most of the RiverClan cats finally climbing the trees as the frothing water reached the warrior's necks but still ShadowClan refused to listen and continued across the bridge.

        "Climb the trees!" Silverpaw called out to them but his words were met with a glare from Thornstar before she continued across the tree bridge. One by one the ShadowClan cats reached the other side and ran to join the group of other escaped cats. When Thornstar was last on the log and preparing to jump down a flash of lighting lit up her soaked figure and with it Silverpaw saw red spreading through the water. It was gone as soon as it came and the ShadowClan leader ran to join her Clan as the log was swallowed by the water.


End file.
